A known inverted pendulum type vehicle comprises a plurality of wheels actuated by an electric motor, a step for supporting the feet of a rider, an attitude control handle bar extending upright from the step and a seat for seating the rider, and the upright attitude of the vehicle is maintained by performing an inverted pendulum control on the electric motor. (See Patent document 1, for instance.)
Prior Art Document(s)
Patent Document(s)
Patent document 1: JP 2008-253565